


Segunda Vida: Kate

by Nimirie



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Historia con OC's escrita dentro del universo de In the Flesh, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Este fanfic está ambientado en el universo de In the Flesh, una serie que trata sobre temas difíciles de abordar como la discriminación y el suicidio a través del uso de la temática de zombies, mencionados como parcialmente muertos, los cuales son tratados para que puedan reintegrarse a la sociedad. Es por esta razón que aquellos que murieron pueden regresar a sus casas, con sus familias y decirse las cosas que no pudieron cuando estaban vivos. Si una víctima de secuestro, violación y asesinato pudiera levantarse de su tumba y buscar venganza y luego justicia, ¿cómo pasaría? ¿Cómo sería?Si las víctimas regresaran a sus casas, si pudieran explicar lo que les pasó, abrazar una vez más a sus madres. Si se pudiera esclarecer los casos que se enfriaron porque nadie los investigó…Si se pudiera escuchar las voces de aquellas que fueron silenciadas.PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS NIÑAS, ADOLESCENTES Y MUJERES QUE HAN SIDO ASESINADAS EN MÉXICO. ESTÁ HISTORIA ES PARTE DE OTRO UNIVERSO, PERO DESEARÍA QUE TODAS TUVIERAN OTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE REGRESAR CON SUS FAMILIAS Y VIVIR LA VIDA QUE LES ARREBATARON.





	Segunda Vida: Kate

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Contiene descripciones menores de violencia sexual, por favor no leer si esto causa estrés.

**SEGUNDA VIDA: KATE**

** _Una historia real disfrazada de ficción, camuflajeada de fanfic de In the Flesh._ **

Advertencia: Contiene descripciones menores de violencia sexual, por favor no leer si esto causa estrés. 

Contexto: _Este fanfic está ambientado en el universo de In the Flesh, una serie que trata sobre temas difíciles de abordar como la discriminación y el suicidio a través del uso de la temática de zombies, mencionados como parcialmente muertos, los cuales son tratados para que puedan reintegrarse a la sociedad. Es por esta razón que aquellos que murieron pueden regresar a sus casas, con sus familias y decirse las cosas que no pudieron cuando estaban vivos. Si una víctima de secuestro, violación y asesinato pudiera levantarse de su tumba y buscar venganza y luego justicia, ¿cómo pasaría? ¿Cómo sería? _

_Si las víctimas regresaran a sus casas, si pudieran explicar lo que les pasó, abrazar una vez más a sus madres. Si se pudiera esclarecer los casos que se enfriaron porque nadie los investigó…_

_Si se pudiera escuchar las voces de aquellas que fueron silenciadas._

LONDRES, INGLATERRA

-Kate, por favor, ¿podría ponerse de pie para subir al estrado?

Ella estaba sentada ante una mesa simple, su abogado a su lado tenía folders acomodados frente de él y cuando no respondió nada ni se movió, le tocó el brazo con la mano para hacerla reaccionar. A veces le pasaba eso, se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor y se abstraía en sus repetitivos pensamientos.

Saltó cuando sintió el contacto en su brazo, le era desagradable y la hizo estremecer. Miró a su abogado, era un hombre joven, tal vez tenía un año o dos de estar ejerciendo, pero era muy ordenado y hasta obsesivo con sus casos.

Aunque con ella tenía todas las de perder pese a ser el primer caso de este tipo, donde la víctima de homicidio regresaba a testificar en contra de sus asesinos.

-Kate, te están esperando.

Asintió al escuchar su voz, entendía lo que se esperaba de ella. Pero era tan difícil, en realidad no quería estar ahí, no quería tener que verlos a la cara cuando sus últimos recuerdos eran precisamente sus rostros. Pero sus padres habían insistido tanto. La justicia que se le debía, el castigo que ellos merecían.

No podía negarlo, era cierto. Ellos lo merecían, sin embargo, era tan difícil levantarse y caminar los pocos metros al estrado, subir el par de escalones, volverse a sentar. Mantuvo la vista en sus manos durante un tiempo indeterminado hasta que el juez llamó su atención nuevamente y las preguntas comenzaron.

-Kate… -la voz del abogado de los acusados la mareaba, no sabía si era por lo que decía o qué pasaba, pero al hablar él, ella se sentía físicamente enferma.

-Kate, responda por favor. ¿No fue usted voluntariamente con mis clientes y subió sin que nadie la obligara al auto del señor Pierce?

Kate suspiró antes de responder, elevó sus ojos y miró a los clientes de los que el abogado hablaba. Eran tres hombres, ahora se les veía mayores puesto que este juicio sucedía tres años después de los actos que la llevaron a la muerte. Ellos, sin embargo, seguían pareciendo unos chicos comunes y corrientes de Roarton, incapaces de hacer algo terrible.

Aquel día, uno más de su rutina, no había pasado nada importante. Salió de la escuela fastidiada porque tenía que estudiar, los exámenes serían la semana siguiente y deseaba alcanzar notas que le permitieran estudiar en Londres. Ella tenía ganas de huir de Roarton, tenía ganas de jamás volver. No era la única que deseaba esto, muchos de sus compañeros pensaban igual porque este era un lugar muerto en muchos sentidos.

-Milton me dijo que subiera, yo confiaba en él.

La respuesta era verdad, salió de la escuela y se encontró con uno de sus compañeros, Milton Ramsey. Ahora, tres años después, había subido de peso de manera extraordinaria y se le veía enfermo, pero antes era un chico delgadito y de sonrisa torcida. Lo había conocido desde que tenían cinco años y aunque jamás fue su gran amigo, confiaba en él.

-Pero fue voluntario.

Su abogado objetó en ese momento y el otro abogado defendió su punto. Pasaron tal vez un par de minutos mientras el juez decidía que, de hecho, el abogado de la defensa trataba de desestimar la acusación contra sus clientes aseverando que Kate había ido sin que nadie la obligara. Eso era algo que se había repetido una y otra vez desde que Kate confesó lo que pasó al final de su vida. Nadie lo sabía, ella había desaparecido, jamás regresó de la escuela porque como dijo, subió al auto de Alan Pierce y después de eso, nadie supo de ella.

Su madre la recogió de ese centro para los que eran como ella, aunque ella en realidad habría preferido que alguno de los cazadores de muertos le hubiera volado la cabeza. Pero no sucedió, atraparon su cuerpo en frenesí asesino y la llevaron a ese lugar. Controlaron sus impulsos, le dieron esa horrenda inyección y su mente se serenó. No deseaba ya asesinar, podía volver a su casa, con sus padres.

Claro que no era la misma, al principio no recordaba bien, poco a poco vinieron a su mente todos esos momentos horribles y también poco a poco entendió por qué estaba tan enojada, porque una vez que salió de la tierra no se detuvo hasta que la atraparon.

Parcialmente muerta, le dijeron. Por eso se levantó de su tumba clandestina y regresó a su ciudad natal, por eso la atraparon tratando de entrar a la casa de Milton Ramsey después de haber recorrido medio pueblo buscando algo. Ese algo eran los pensamientos de sus últimos momentos, sus propios gritos, los rostros que reconocía. ¿Por qué no le dispararon como a muchos otros? Sì, ella fue reconocida por una compañera de clase y por ello no pudo dispararle a la cabeza como debió hacerlo.

Jemima Walker estaba en el juicio y tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando le pidieron a Kate repetir lo que pasó ese día. Pero sostuvo su mirada en una muda expresión de apoyo. Jemima era esa chica quien armada hasta los dientes irrumpió en la casa de Milton Ramsey para salvar el flaco trasero del adolescente de una enloquecida Kate que rugía y trataba de romper la puerta. “Kate”, dijo la chica que se dedicaba a cazar zombies. Fue una sorpresa, nadie sabía que estaba muerta, todos pensaban que se había fugado.

¿Con quién?, dijo la gente. Quién sabe, respondió la gente, los adolescentes tienen sus secretos.

-Ese día me encontré con Milton Ramsey a la salida de la escuela, caminamos unos minutos juntos, nuestras casas quedan en la misma dirección por lo que esto no era tan raro. Conozco a Milton desde los cinco años, por lo que hablar con él era algo normal para mi.

Miró de nuevo a Milton, antes era un chico muy agradable, ahora, con sus 80 kilos de más, parecía otra persona. Respiró profundo y sacó despacio el aire, retomó el relato antes de que el abogado de los acusados pudiera decir algo.

-Estábamos lejos de la escuela cuando por la carretera vimos como se acercaba un auto, pensaba que sólo nos pasaría, pero en lugar de eso bajó la velocidad y se detuvo a nuestro lado. Dentro del auto venían dos hombres a los cuales no conocía en realidad. Yo era una chica poco sociable, me concentraba en mis estudios y quería tener calificaciones tan altas para lograr irme a Londres a estudiar.

Ahora miró a Jemima, la chica asentía, sabía que ese era el sueño de Kate, aspiraba a salir de Roarton, irse tan lejos como se pudiera porque allí ella no era feliz.

-Por eso desconocía los nombres de ambos hombres, pero sabía que uno trabajaba en la oficina postal y el otro manejaba una camioneta de entregas. También sabía que ambos eran mayores y que no tenían nada que ver conmigo. Eso era todo lo que sabía. Pero Milton los saludó como si fueran sus hermanos, se alegró de verlos y me llamó para que me acercara a saludar. Ellos preguntaron que a dónde íbamos y yo respondí sin pensar que íbamos a mi casa. Los dos se miraron como si entendieran porqué íbamos a mi casa cuando en realidad yo sólo quería llegar a estudiar.

Kate hace una pausa, recuerda bien esas miradas, la hicieron sentir incomoda, como si decir aquello implicara que iría con Milton a tener sexo. Eso fue lo que pensó y de inmediato se echó para atrás para alejarse. Pero Milton tomó su mano y le dijo que subiera al auto, que él se iría con ellos y que podían pasarla a dejar.

-Milton insistió en que podían llevarme, que llegaría más rápido, que era cosa de cinco minutos en lugar de la caminata de veinte. Confía en mi, dijo él y yo lo hice. Subí al auto con Milton para ir a mi casa. Cinco minutos después se tenía que detener, veía la vereda que daba hasta el portón y no se detuvo. Les dije, es aquí y ellos tan sólo volvieron a intercambiar esa mirada. Me giré para decirle a Milton que yo quería ir a otro lado, que me dejaran bajar, pero él me quitó el celular que traía en la mano y se lo pasó a uno de los hombres de adelante.

El abogado de Kate preguntó que cuál de otros dos acusados recibió el celular, Kate señaló a Omar Benson, el que era empleado de la oficina postal. Alan Pierce era el chofer de la camioneta de repartos y era quien manejaba el auto de su propiedad. Ambos tenían en ese momento veintiséis años, no eran bien parecidos, ni agradables, ni tenían lazos fuertes con la comunidad, tan sólo eran un par de hombres que habían encontrado empleo en Roarton.

-Le pregunté a Milton que pasaba, él no me hablaba, solo trataba de abrazarme y besarme, cosa que yo no permitía. En un momento intenté abrir la puerta del auto, pero fue imposible. Los hombres se reían de Milton, le decían que lo hacía mal, que esa no era la manera. Estuvieron conduciendo hasta que la carretera se volvió desconocida para mi y comenzó a oscurecer. Yo estaba gritando, debía haber gritado por mucho tiempo porque mi garganta dolía, pero ese dolor no era nada. Había golpeado a Milton en mi intento de que me dejara bajar y él respondió a esto, me pegó en la cara varias veces hasta hacerme sangrar, los hombres adelante le dijeron que finalmente lo estaba haciendo bien.

Kate miró de nuevo sus manos, se las había tallado tanto que el maquillaje de ellas desaparecía, la piel grisácea se veía claramente. Para ir a juicio le dijeron que debía verse bien. Así que se puso los lentes de contacto evitando que el color muerto de sus ojos fuera evidente, se había maquillado con un tono de piel similar al que tenía en vida. Parecía ella misma, dieciocho años, usaba la ropa que su madre guardó esperando su regreso, así que, si nadie recordaba que estaba muerta, parcialmente muerta, podría pensar que nada pasó.

-El auto se detuvo y el hombre que manejaba se bajó el mismo, abrió la puerta trasera y me jaló de los pies para sacarme del auto. Intenté levantarme, pero estaba asustada, mis piernas no respondían y él simplemente me dio dos golpes en la cara hasta dejarme aturdida.

Cerró los ojos, de nuevo estaba el rostro del hombre que ahora sabía se llamaba Alan Pierce, le decía que se dejara de mover y que ya no gritara, que era lo mejor, si cooperaba.

-Me prometió que si me portaba bien no me iba a lastimar más, que hasta lo podía disfrutar.

Entre los presentes, el público del primer juicio cuya víctima mortal estaba presente y declaraba, el silencio sólo se vio roto por el sonido del arqueo que sufrió la madre de Kate. Era terrible pensar que estaba sintiendo esa madre que pasó meses sin saber nada de su hija, que confiaba que fuera real lo que decían, que se había fugado con un novio al que nadie conocía, que un día iba a regresar y hasta con un nieto. Ella, la madre de Kate sabía que no era cierto, que nada de eso era cierto, pero la esperanza de ver regresar a su hija la hizo creer hasta lo imposible.

-Le dije que no quería, le dije que se detuviera, pero sólo se rio de mi y repitió lo mismo. Te va a gustar, luego me pedirás que lo vuelva a hacer. Yo estaba llorando, sentía sus manos pasar sobre mi cuerpo, entonces las risas del otro hombre llegaron a mis oídos, apareció en mi campo visual mientras jalaba a Milton y le decía que aprendiera, que las mujeres que se dan de santas son todas unas putas. En ese tiempo nadie sabía que Milton me pidió ser su novia, pero dije que no.

Jemima lo sabía, la chica se pasó la mano por la cara y sintió la culpa caer sobre sus hombros. Escuchó a Milton declararse y se escondió detrás de una puerta, Kate le dijo que no planeaba tener novio hasta estar en Londres, que los chicos de Roarton que no sueñan con irse de Roarton no le interesaban. Después de eso Kate le preguntó si se podía seguir siendo amiga del chico que has rechazado, Jemima sabía que hablaba de Milton. Le dijo que sí, que era posible si ambos querían seguir la amistad. Debió decirle que no, que los hombres eran rencorosos y estúpidos o algo similar, pero en el fondo sabía que Kate no quería perder el contacto con alguien que sentía conocer de toda la vida.

-Te la estoy preparando, le dijo a Milton y eso significaba que el hombre que había llevado el auto hasta ese lugar apartado y lejos del pueblo, estaba penetrándome, aunque yo había rogado que no lo hiciera, a pesar de mis gritos y mis lágrimas y de que aullé de dolor cuando entró en mi. Todas lloran al principio, me dijo al oído antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja y apretar mis senos buscando que doliera más.

Kate decía todo aquello en una especie de trance, los que escuchaban no podían ni respirar. Jemima Walker estaba mareada, la descripción continuó y se forzó a seguir escuchando en lugar de salir corriendo como deseaba. Sabía algo de lo que pasó ese día, Kate le había dicho un poco, pero no con todos esos detalles espantosos. El otro hombre, el que sujetaba a Milton para que lo viera todo parecía estar igual de enfermo que Alan Pierce. Intercambiaron lugares cuando el primero terminó. Jemima se cubrió la boca con la mano para no gritar.

-Solo supe que era otra persona por escuché su voz y era más grave, me decía que estaba toda mojada, como buena puta.

Jemima miró a Milton, el chico había llorado la desaparición de Kate de una forma intensa, después de eso, reprobó todos sus exámenes y por poco estuvo de no obtener el certificado de estudios. No era algo raro en Roarton, no era la cuna de la perfección educativa. Tomó un empleo normal en la tienda de abarrotes y gastaba su dinero en pizza y sodas. Todos vieron como entraba a una depresión terrible y Jemima por mucho tiempo creyó que en realidad había amado a Kate y que ahora que nadie sabìa de ella, él sufría. Jamás imaginó que sus acciones tuvieran motivos tan siniestros.

-Es tu turno, le dijeron a Milton. Creí que eso no iba a pasar, que mi amigo de toda la vida no me iba a lastimar. Cuando también hizo lo que los otros, tenía ya ganas de morirme. Me puse a gritar como nunca y aun en un paraje así de apartado, mis gritos pusieron nerviosos a los otros dos. El tipo que manejó hasta ahí me puso una mano en la cara y otra en la garganta, el aire me faltaba mientras mi cuerpo era usado como una bolsa de carne inerte. No podía respirar, mi visión se fue volviendo un borrón, la luz del coche que iluminaba la escena se apagaba frente a mi. Escuché sus voces, el gemido ahogado de Milton y las risas de los otros. Te cogiste un cadáver, es lo que yo era. La mano del hombre seguía impidiendo que respirara y en los últimos estertores de mi vida el recuerdo más intenso es el dolor de mi cuerpo tratando de respirar.

Kate no podía llorar, por lo que su madre, Jemima y las demás mujeres en la audiencia lo hacían por ella. Estaban heridas, estaban destrozadas. En aquellos días después de la desaparición de Kate muchas de ellas imaginaron de todo, pero escucharlo, saber que cada palabra era un recuerdo vivo de los momentos de terror que vivió sabiendo que no iba a sobrevivir un ataque así.

-Desperté en las afueras de Roarton aunque cuando lo hice no sabía nada, no recordaba nada, no pensaba en nada. Sólo quería salir de la tierra, levantarme y alejarme de ese lugar. No sabía quién era yo, no sabía que hacía ahí, nada. Yo no era nada. El hambre me dio un motivo y recuerdos primarios y básicos en mi mente me hicieron regresar a Roarton. No recuerdo lo que pasó, no recuerdo si ataqué a muchos o no fue así, sólo se vuelve más claro cuando estaba en la puerta de la casa de Milton y quería entrar, deseaba entrar y destrozar su cuerpo, comerme su alma.

Jemima recordaba que le había parecido más salvaje que otros muertos que vio, que los gritos de terror de Milton la alentaban y aunque la vio acercarse, no tenía otro objetivo que entrar a la casa en busca del hombre que gritaba. Debió dejarla, pero en ese tiempo creía que los zombies venían por sus seres queridos para lastimarlos, creía que debía exterminarlos. No pudo, claro que no pudo, porque Kate no estaba desaparecido, había estado muerta todo este tiempo y ahora la encontraba buscando asesinar a Milton Ramsey, la última persona con la que se le vio y quién aseguró la había dejado en la vereda hacia su casa.

-Señorita Anderson, ¿usted acepta que intentó asesinar al señor Ramsey?

Todos en audiencia se indignaron, el juez pidió orden y luego le indicó a Kate que respondiera.

-Tengo una enfermedad conocida como Síndrome de la Muerte Parcial, cuando no se trata adecuadamente, origina instintos básicos asesinos donde el que previamente había sido declarado como muerto se levanta de su tumba y ataca a los vivos buscando devorarlos.

No había antecedentes sobre de esto, los parcialmente muertos no podían ser juzgados o condenados por las muertes de las que fueron culpables en su estado no tratado, pero con este juicio, se intentaba encontrar culpables a tres hombres de la muerte de una mujer. Pero en tres años desde que sucedió, la policía no obtuvo una sola pista sobre el crimen, no siguió una sola línea de investigación y explicó todo con la tontería de que Kate se fugó a Londres con un novio fantasma. Varios compañeros de la escuela la vieron irse con Milton, pero él solo tuvo que decir que la dejó cerca de su casa para que le creyeran. No investigaron que hizo el chico esa tarde o la razón por la cual quemara su ropa en un tambo en la parte trasera de su casa.

El jurado deliberaría por varios días para llegar a un veredicto. Se revisó evidencia que bien podría considerarse circunstancial, pero el cuello roto de Kate, las lesiones por las múltiples violaciones, no se borraron de su cuerpo y estaban presentes cuando la revisaron en uno de los centros de tratamiento de los enfermos del síndrome de la muerte parcial. Víctima de asesinato, dictaminaron, todas las heridas de su cuerpo son previas a su muerte, escribieron en su expediente. No encontraron registros de su fallecimiento, ni un certificado de defunción, así que, al buscar entre las personas desaparecidas, fue identificada en una ficha.

Tiempo después pudo hacer el camino hasta su tumba, un agujero en la tierra medio tapado por rocas.

El juicio terminó cuando los tres hombres, Milton Ramsey, Alan Pierce y Omar Benson, fueron declarados culpables de secuestros, violación y asesinato contra Kate Anderson, primera víctima que volvió de la muerte para señalar y atestiguar en contra de sus asesinos.

Por su trascendencia, el juicio había sido en Londres, las cámaras estaban afuera esperando a que la chica, maquillada a la perfección, saliera de la mano de su madre. Jemima Walker, salió un poco después, se alejó de la turba de reporteros y esperó cerca de los tribunales. No conocía Londres, ella era una chica de pueblo, al contrario de Kate, no soñaba seriamente con dejar Roarton, por lo mismo, no lo había hecho.

-Jem.

La chica giró, estaba distraída, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Kate. Sonrió al ver a su hermano Kieren acercarse a ella.

-Los condenaron -dijo ella antes de que le preguntara.

-Ahora Roarton es más famoso aún -Simon venía detrás de Kieren, como siempre, cuidándolo hasta de su sombra. Jemima agradecía eso, que no lo dejara solo nunca.

-Primero mi hermano se mató, luego Kate desapareció -dijo Jemima poniendo en voz alta sus pensamientos. – Luego los vuelvo a ver cuando estoy a punto de poner una bala en sus cabezas, cosa que no hago.

La chica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Kieren y Simon la abrazan de inmediato.

-Tal vez no es lo mejor, pero ella tiene otra oportunidad…

Tanto a Jemima como a Kieren se les hace un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a Simon decir esto, aunque era cierto. Kate tenía otra oportunidad de tener la vida que fue salvajemente interrumpida.

**In the Flesh es una serie creada por Dominic Mitchell a quien pueden encontrar en Twitter como @DomMitchell**

**Llevo años recomendando esta serie, aunque sólo tiene 2 temporada (damn you BBC Three), es una joya de perfección que ha cambiado y salvado muchas vidas. Cancelaron la serie y no pudimos conocer el final, pero aun los fans fieles tenemos esperanza. **

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí porque es la forma que tengo de expresar lo que siento. Esta es mi forma de hablar, de sacar lo que me está carcomiendo.


End file.
